nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Futurama
Disney Heroes Episode: Futurama Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this funny episode at the year 2050, our Heroes must stop Broly from taking over Las Vegas and Penny Proud turns invisible. The Episode Act 1 It starts in the year 2050 A.D at New York City where in Nintendo Heroes HQ, Kim Possible wakes her mom Ann & her cousin Joss that it's 6:15 Am and their time for the Lesson, plus they'll get tickets to the NY Giants Football Game. They got their Brains checked and they pased the test then in the Living Room, Elastigirl told Kim that Violet got an 'A' on her Math Test and they're having 'Pizza Hut' for dinner at Las Vegas but then the Police Chief announced that Broly is planning to use the Tornado Machine and destroy the city, Goku panics that what to choose between having Pizza for Dinner and completing the Mission so Joss told him that they'll do the mission & then they can go to Dinner. Act 2 Our Heroes arrived to Las Vegas and while Lilo, Nani, Susan Long, Hailey Long & Chi-Chi order dinner at Pizza Hut, the others find Broly at a Casino stealing Gold Coins and $100 Bills. They take out the 10 Storm Troopers and Goku beats Broly by scoring a Jackpot on the large slot machine, but Penny got zapped making her invisible. Kim calls the Nevada Research Center hoping to make Penny visible & only the reverse value cannon can work but won't be ready until tonight. Jake Long, Goku & Violet arrived to Pizza Hut plans to keep the Moms from leaving while Kim, Ann & the others head to Broly's new hideout on Jupiter's moon IO. Susan told that they missed the meal but Goku tells them that they wanted Pizza so Nani asked her to let them eat dinner now and punish the girls later, Jake stall the Moms by spilling a Ice Cream Sundae on them and took the Wallet from Susan leading to clean the Dishes in order to pay the Dinner Act 3 Meanwhile Kim, Ann, Trudy, Cale, Akima & Penny arrived to Broly's hideout on Jupiter's moon IO and discovered that the Tornado Machine is being activated, so they took on Broly and succeed then Trudy, Ann & Akima shut off the Machine by pulling the correct Wire and Penny is visible again. Back in New York City, Elastigirl & Violet found the stuff in the large Truck so they have a better idea. When our Heroes got home, they see cats floating in the air, the Living Room was changed, Trudy accidently fire the Animal Cannon turning Penny into a Goat and Kim, Lilo, Violet & Jake got punished for ruined the Dinner but things worked out Quotes Trudy Proud: 'Tell those girls to clear the arena, we got a level 5 explosive Bomb waiting to go off' Bomb Squad Captain: 'We just need to have a look at the bomb' Akima: 'I don't think so, it could be dangerous' Trudy Proud: 'We will discuss this later after the mission if 'later' does occured, and I'll tell ya about the new Landmark that is built in Seattle. Now that we're done playing a game show called '20 Questions', I got lives to save!' (After Penny got zapped and became invisible) Joss Possible: 'Oh-no, Penny is a ghost!' Violet: 'Just stop haunting us every waking hour' Penny Proud: 'Ghost? What is going on here? Why are both of you staring at me? (After calling the Nevada Research Center) Kim Possible: 'Don't worry, they're gonna send the reverse value cannon tonight' Akima: 'But by the time Venom uses the Tornado Machine, it'll be too late' Ann Possible: 'Plus we'll fix Penny making her visible to see again before Nani gets home' Penny Proud: 'You better, or you're gonna wish you were Invisible' Violet: 'We gotta stop our Moms from coming home!' (She and Goku left) Penny Proud: (She got hurt when Goku dropped a small bowl of Hot Soup on her lap) 'Aah! Hot soup, hot soup. (Then she tackles Goku) I'm gonna get you, why did you do that for?! I'm not gonna stand this any longer' Trudy Proud: 'This is all your fault, Ann' Kim Possible: 'What!? My Mom's fault?' Trudy Proud: 'If you haven't protect my daughter, none of this would happen' (At Pizza Hut, Elastigirl, Goku, Jake Long and Violet show up) Elastigirl: 'Violet, what if your plan does not work?' Violet: 'All i'm saying is the longer it takes to keep the Moms here, the longer it takes for you & me to get into trouble' Jake Long: 'Sorry we're late, did we miss the Light Apps?' Nani: 'You missed the whole meal, we better go home now' Violet: 'But my Mom said if I got an 'A' on my Math Test, I can have dinner here but a mission occured in Las Vegas' Susan Long: 'Then you shouldn't wasted all that time' Jake Long: 'You fed Lilo & my sister Hailey, why won't you feed me now?' Goku: 'I brought them over here just like you said, I'm starvin like marvin' Chi-Chi: (Laughs) 'Ok, Goku. Perhaps Susan was a little bit hasty, let's eat dinner' Nani: 'Let's just let them eat Dinner now, and we can punish the girls later' Jake Long: 'Boy, am I hungry' Violet: 'I'm about to sink my teeth on a slice of Cheese Pizza, so bring on the food' Susan Long: 'Just enjoy yourself now, Jake. Things are gonna be less fun when it's over' Trudy Proud: 'There's 4 Wires but if I pull the wrong one, it'll create more Tornadoes' Akima: 'Just pull the Yellow Wire, it'll shut the machine down' Cale: 'How can you be sure?' Super Saiyan Joss Possible: 'Red, we're dead. Green, we're creamed. Blue, we're through and Yellow, we're mellow' Trudy Proud: 'It could be Yellow, we're Jell-O. Green, we're Ice Cream. Blue, we're Goo and Red=' Akima: 'Just pull the Wire!' (Trudy pulls the yellow wire and the bomb is shut off) (Last lines of the episode) (Our Heroes arrived home after a mission in Las Vegas) Chi-Chi: (Yawns) 'It's been a long evening' Nani: 'Everyone who doesn't live here, go home' Jake Long: 'Allow me (He opens the door and sees the couch got transformed into a water bed with a Triangle-shaped TV and flying Cats floating around the Living Room) What the?' Susan Long: 'Jake, did you do this!?' Hailey Long: 'Plus my makeup set is ruined' Jake Long: 'It was Broly, he done this' Elastigirl: 'But look at the bright side, I liked the water bed' (She relaxes on the water bed) Ann Possible: 'Well, at least Penny got visible and Las Vegas is saved' Trudy Proud: 'I wonder what this does' (She picked up a cannon) Kim Possible: 'Trudy, don't! (But Trudy fired the animal transform cannon) Penny Proud: (As a goat) 'Ma-ma!' Nani: 'Jake Long, you & Lilo are in big trouble' Police Chief: 'Looks like those girls are gonna get punished for 24 hours like Andy Dufrain spent 2 weeks in the Detention Cell for doing a music recording being heard around Shawshank Prison' Violet: 'Why!?' Jake Long: (He bites a slice of Cheese Pizza) 'That's good pizza, Goku' Goku: 'I hate to say this, Jake. But that Pizza was good as the other Pizza we had nearly 2 hours and 3 Pizzas ago' Susan Long: 'I think you 3 need to wrap this up, it's been 2 hours' Nani: 'We're gonna use the Woman's Lavatory and we're out of here' (She, Susan & Chi-Chi head to the Lavatory) Elastigirl: 'Vi, maybe we should give up, we can't stay here all night' Hailey Long: 'Could you tell us why won't you wanna leave' Goku: 'If you think we were gonna watch Penny get invisible by Broly, you're wrong' Hailey Long: 'What!? If Mom finds out, we're dead meat' Violet: 'Just order us a big Desert and Kim & Joss can take you to the movies' Chi-Chi: (She, Nani & Susan show up) 'Ok, let's get going' Hailey Long: 'Before we go, can Violet and I have Desert?' Chi-Chi: 'What?' Violet: 'She wanted Desert such as the Ice Cream Sundae with only Vanillia, Chocolate, 2 mini bananas and choco syrup Goku: 'But it's huge, you'll never be able to finish it' (Hailey did the puppy dog pout) Susan Long: 'Since Violet got an 'A' on her Math Test, she can have desert. (He asks the Waiter) we'll have the Ice Cream Sundae' Waiter: (She pulls out her Walkey Talkey) 'We need Ice Cream Sundaes, this is not a drill' (32 year-old Police Chief and 25 year-old Police Female arrived to Pizza Hut) Female Police Officer: (She sees a tank of Red-Bellied Piranhas in it) 'Wow, Red-bellied Piranhas' Las Vegas Police Chief: 'Save it for later. (He talks to the others) I want to let you know that we got your stuff in HQ back from the Thieves, but we need someone to unload the stuff back in New York' Jake Long: 'I got an idea, Elastigirl & Violet will head to HQ and unload the stuff while I'll stay here and try to delay as long as possible' Violet: 'How are you gonna do that? (Jake smiles) And now, we're going' (Then she & Elastigirl left as the Ice Cream Sundae shows up) (Jake throws a banana peel and both Cooks spil the Sundaes on Nani, Susan Long, Hailey Long & Chi-Chi as Goku takes the wallet from Susan's pocket) Susan Long: 'I left my wallet back home, did someone have money to pay the $43.95 Dinner? (They nod 'no') Looks like we're a little short on cash' (The Heroes arrived to Las Vegas in the airport) Ann Possible: 'Here we are, girls. Las Vegas, the city of lights in the Nevada Desert' Akima: 'Just remember, we're here to complete the mission, not playing the Slot machines' (Susan, Chi-Chi, Nani, Jake, Goku, and Hailey did the dishes to pay for the dinner) Jake Long: 'I can't believe they made us wash the dishes in order to pay our Dinner' Chi-Chi: 'Look at the bright side, we all pitch in to clean the dishes. Where's Violet?' Hailey Long: 'She and her Mommy went to find her lost puppy' Nani: 'For the last time, Violet does not have a puppy' (Opening Gag) Ann Possible: 'Hello, everybody. Welcome to the Disney Heroes show' Kenan: 'Here we are entering the year 2010; it’s the start of a new Decade' Kel: 'I got power laces' (He reveals his Future shoes made by Nanobots) Kenan: 'New decade, same old Kel' Akima: 'You hope they’ll be showing Reruns 90 years from now?' Kim Possible: 'I hope so, because I love Reruns' Kenan: 'But if our show is 90 years from now, people might make fun on us' Kel: (He faces the people near the screen) 'That’s not nice, Future People' Cale: 'I have an idea; let’s do this episode in the year 2050. When people see it 40 years from now, everything will be upgraded to date' Kim Possible: 'And maybe in the year 2050, we won’t take on Venom or Broly' Ann Possible: 'Maybe, but I hope we don’t bet on it' Kenan: 'Now come on, Spacey. We’re going into the Future' (He walks to the back of the stage) Kel: 'Kenan. Is the Future cold? If we’re going to the Future, is this right here the Past? Kenan?! AW, here it goes!' (Closing Gag) Akima: 'Did everyone like the episode from the year 2050? Crowd: (Cheers) Kel: 'I bought something from the Future; it’s a Robot-Dog' (The Robot-Dog appears) Robot-Dog: (Bark) Kel: 'Watch this, Fetch!' (He tosses a stick) (But the Robot-Dog collects a Pair of Gloves) Cale: 'Maybe your Robot-Pet must learn a few more tricks' Ann Possible: 'We have a better idea and we’re gonna need a couple things' Kenan: 'Kel, just go grab a Oyster, a Bicycle pump, a magic flute, a baby tiger, blueberries, a bucket of popcorn, orange soda, a box of cookies including other things we can snack on and meet us at the Circus. Come on, Spacey...I’m the man.' (Then they left) Kel: 'Kenan, that’s a lot of stuff. How am I supposed to carry all that? Kenan, I'm the man. AW, here it goes!' Gallery Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Teamwork